


Ebb Of Sanctity

by Zillak



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hylian Sidon, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mipha is dead, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, fallen angel AU, graphic depictions of injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillak/pseuds/Zillak
Summary: SidLink Fallen Angel AULink has broken the Goddess' sacred law and is punished, exiled from paradise. However, there is hope for redemption, as well as happiness.





	1. He Who Feigns Happiness

Darkness looms over the manor as if the walls themselves were mourning.

Thick tension and immense grief choke the atmosphere of the house. The family lay still, each isolated in their own type of grieving and sorrow.

The youngest of the house, was arguably the worse of all. Although the parent's grief of losing a child was unlike anything else, the young boy simply could not bear the weight on his still growing heart.

Sidon, the only remaining child of the Ruta manor, lay in his bed, sobbing.

As a guardian angel, Link's job was direct. Keep your mortal safe, at all times. The room was dark and loud screams, choked by sobs filled his long ears. He watched and his heart wrenched. The angel knew Sidon was almost beyond comfort, but he also knew something had to be done, for his family had long since given up and left him to his own devices.

Link made the dangerous decision to solidify himself, casting away his spirit form. Sidon didn't notice the golden light emitting from his skin, or the flutter of wings. He stepped cautiously toward the bed and sat there, the bracelets lining his arm jingle, creating a tune to accompany the twinkle of earrings.

Link touched Sidon's back, he started and shot his head toward him. He sat there silent, until The angel engulfed the young child in his arms. Sidon sobbed, screaming while his shoulder heaved with the force of his weeping.

His small fists dug into Link's robes, attempting to ground himself in a whirlwind of darkness and sorrow. "Mipha!" He cried her name repeatedly, Link wrapped his wings around them both, washing the child in warmth as he pressed his lips to his small head.

Link rocked him back and forth. Link started to sing a hymn, the song was meant for healing, to soothe the aching soul. Sidon's sobs slowly decreased to hiccups and sniffles. Link continued the hymn, reaching his fingers up to touch Sidon's eyes. "Sleep." He hums, the enchantment worked and the child slowly drifted into sleep.

A golden light floats into the room and Link turns his gaze to Zelda, Mipha's guardian angel. Her long golden hair flowed down her shoulders and her piercing green eyes were stricken with sadness. A long scar ran down her cheek, she had acquired such an injury trying to protect Mipha from the onslaught of metal and glass the other car brought forth. One of Zelda's wings was a pure white, the other a sickening black.

A sign that she failed to protect her mortal. Zelda had one more chance before she fell, Link's heart ached for her. She sighed deeply and frowned at him. "This is dangerous, if someone were to catch you-"

"It's a risk I need to take." Link states. "Sidon needs this right now, I have little choice."

Sidon's head fidgeted, his face nuzzling deeper into Link's chest and stilling. The angel stroked his cheeks with the backs of his ringed fingers. Zelda sat beside them and slumps her shoulders. "There was nothing I could do." She breathes. "I know, it's not your fault." The man soothes the other.

When a mortal is injured, their guardian feels the same pain, acquires the same injuries. Although angels can't die, unless they fall and are stripped of immortality. Sidon whines in his sleep, sniffling unconsciously. 

~•~

Ten years later Link watches as Sidon wakes.

He stays in ethereal form, watching Sidon scratch his head, flipping long scarlet hair over broad shoulders.

The man rises from his mattress and sighs heavily. Link wants so badly to console this downcast man, he who feigns happiness and cheerfulness.

~•~

Sidon travels down the crowded sidewalk, Link flying close behind. A thin layer of frost covers the concrete and small snowflakes drift down onto Sidon's long, elegant, hair.

Sidon arrives at his workplace, a bookstore two blocks from the manor, and is immediately dragged into dealing with an opinionated customer with little awareness to her utter disregard for Sidon's patience.

"I told you! It's an autobiography! I have looked through the whole section and found nothing! What kind of bookstore is this!?" The lady complained in a nasally voice.

"Yes ma'am. I am positive we have another copy, I will help you look?" Sidon tries but the lady scoffs. "Are you saying I'm stupid? I can't find a book by myself!?"

"No ma'am I was only-" Sidon was interrupted by a loud thud as a book slipped off the shelf and fell to the floor. "Pardon me." He excuses, bending over to retrieve the book, only to discover it's the autobiography the customer was screeching about. He turns around to hand it to the obviously embarrassed woman.

She clears her throat and nudges her glasses further up her nose. "Well, this is what I was looking for." She retrieves the book from Sidon's large hand and snakes off to purchase it.

Link swells with self pride as Sidon releases a long breath. "Thank my guardian angel." He whispers and Link feels heat on his cheeks, an unknown reaction.

~•~

Sidon throws open the door to his bereft manor, his father away and not a maid in sight. The room was dark and the walls colorless, although the life has been drained from the once jovial home, leaving behind a desolate husk.

Snow cakes Sidon boots, his breath visible. His pale cheeks were reddened. He peels off the large coat and hangs it on the lonely hook waiting by the door.

The human sinks into the worn couch, sniffling as he stares into the vacant fireplace. He brushes fringe from his face and suppressed a sob. Exhaustion invaded his veins, weighting upon his shoulders like a boulder.

Sidon lets his eyelids shelter the melancholy golden orbs, framed by long, dark, plentiful eyelashes. A lonely tear escapes the shelter and sears a scolding path down his frozen cheek.

Link watches in grief, wanting nothing more than to engulf his human in an embrace and put together each shattered piece that's held together with tape. To let him release the swallowed emotions that he hides behind laughter.

But he can't. Not in the way he wants.

All he can do is watch as the fragile man drifts into a restless slumber.

The angel approaches human, solidifying. He raises his hand and the fireplace lights, casting a warm orange glow on Sidon's handsome face. Link unlaced his boots and set them aside, reclining Sidon back across the couch with a pillow to support his head. Link then drapes a warm blanket over his strong frame and kneels beside the couch near his face.

Link sighs as he runs his fingers through the long scarlet hair, gently combing out knots as he went. The overwhelming scent of Sidon's soap making Link almost dizzy with the lovely fragrance. Sidon whimpers in his sleep, undoubtedly haunted by nightmares.

The angel shuffles near arm of the couch and leans over to hold his human's head by the temples. He sings the hymn that never fails to calm Sidon, a song of healing. His sleeping form calms, sighing as his head lulled to the side against the angel's chest. Sending warmth throughout his resting body and calming his dreams.

Light filters through the window, Link sighs and stands, gently resting Sidon's head back on the pillow. Behind him stood the messenger of Hylia. A young girl in appearance alone, in reality, she is as old as Hylia.

The girl was Fi. With short, wavy, blue hair and a blue and purple mantel. Her eyes were different, one blue and one purple. The messenger was analytical and serious, task oriented and robotic.

"Master Link, you have been summoned by the goddess." She reports to the angel, who sighs in response. He stands, shifting into his ethereal form, he takes off. Out the window and toward the Sacred Realm, the realm of Hylia.

 


	2. Sacred Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is confronted by Hylia and meets a terrible fate

The Sacred Realm shifts depending on the beholders perspective. It's quite literally heaven for each individual, Link's heaven is a vast expanse of lush grass with a single oak.

Hylia stood under the oak, beckoning the angel forward. He does so. Fi stands faithfully by her side.

Link lowers to one knee and bows his head. "You summoned me?"

"You are playing a dangerous game." She warned. Link swallowed and looked up at the goddess. "You have broken our most sacred law."

The angel gawks, his heart sinking into his stomach. "I-I don't understand."

"You have fallen in love."

Link's eyes blow wide. "I-I"

Hylia's towering figure looms over the angel, fierce glare piercing into his. "Worse yet, a mortal, your mortal." Hylia accused. Link wavered, fear overcame him before defiance peeked through.

"How am I to control that? Who decides who they fall for?" He challenges. The wind around them speeds, shaking the tree and swaying the grass. The sky darkens, as does the goddess' expression.

Link stands before Hylia, determined. "It is forbidden for an angel to love a mortal, what's worse, a man."

Link grits his white teeth. "I have never acted upon it, I may not be able to control my feelings, but I have controlled my actions. Isn't that enough? Is it enough that I am punished internally every moment I see him?"

The wind whips at Link's hair, his robes smacking against his frame as he glares at his goddess. The goddess growls.

"I can't let this go. This is unholy, and a stain against and otherwise perfect state." Link glares at her.

"And what of Valor?" He stares into her perfect eyes, challenging her to deny. Fi glances toward Hylia. "Goddess?"

"You are forbidden to speak that name." Hylia clenched her fists. "Who is Valor?" Fi asks. Hylia turns to Fi with fire in her eyes before Link intercedes.

"Her mortal lover. During the first Great War against the demon king, she met a knight. They fell in love. She is not as 'pure' as she claims." Link explains to the messenger, Hylia stares down, shaking with fury.

"You have crossed the line. You have defied your goddess. You are no longer fit for the Scared Realm. I cast you away! You will fall into the realm of mortals, I strip you of your immortality!" Hylia bellowed, fire erupts from her eyes, rain pounds onto the angel now. The grass dies and the oak falls, the ground splits, exposing the clouds.

"I don't regret anything, I will free my fellow angels from the torment of loneliness. The seed of doubt has been planted, the doubt in your value Hylia. I may be cast from your realm, but I have left my mark. I will fall with my dignity and internal triumph." The angel turns to Fi, offering a smile.

Hylia screams in anger, with a wave of her hand the angel is thrown into the clouds, plummeting towards the realm of mortals.

•*• ** _Link's POV_** •*•

I never thought I would yearn for death, I have always feared it. But now, that my wings are failing me, and my heart is aching, I welcome it.

I was true in saying I have no regrets, it was high time for Hylia's secret to be exposed. I've known of Valor for hundreds of years, simply because I met him.

He was welcomed into the Sacred Realm with open arms. He never denied his feelings for the goddess, he was proud. Although Hylia denied it, the way she looked upon that mortal was all the evidence needed. Her actions only made my suspicions concrete.

The wind pounds against my back as I rapidly descended toward the ground. I suppose I deserved this, falling in love. But what control did I have?

I don't deny what I feel, Sidon has a beautiful soul. He may be troubled, depressed, but I know that in his heart he is good. He has relieved his pain in ineffective ways. Self mutilation, isolation, and false emotions.

Every scar upon his body, upon his heart, I have felt. I have his scars, that's how angels are, and I don't begrudge him for it, I only ache for him.

I crane my head, I see where I'm fated to fall. Of course I would land here, perhaps Hylia was having mercy on me that I would die upon landing. I see a lake, surrounded by thick trees and the only exposure to civilization is a worn path around the perimeter.

The lake is deep and dark, the sun in low in the sky making way for the silver moon to replace it. The water was clear, blue, shimmering in the orange light of the setting star.

This place is familiar, Sidon would jog around the lake, usually at night to clear his mind. I once had to drag him from the depths, he had jumped in, in the hope he would drown.

And now here I am, taking his place.

But there won't be anyone to save me, my bones will shatter upon impact, I will sink to the bottom destined be forgotten.

I close my eyes, as the cold envelopes my body, praying that Sidon's new angel will take care of him.


	3. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon saves a fallen star.

Sidon awoke to a warm fire and blanket. He stares into the flames for a moment, not recalling ever lighting it.

He supposed a maid did it, however he felt doubtful. The maids never made eye contact let alone touch him. He cast away his thoughts for the time being and decided to clear his hazy mind.

Slipping on his jacket, he left the house. Stepping onto the overgrown forest path a few paces from his manor, Sidon breathed deeply and made his way through the trees. The night was cold and silent, save for the calls of owls and chirps of crickets. Leaves crunched beneath his sneakers, the wind bit at his face.

The trees swayed in the wind, illuminated by the gray winter moon. Looking skyward, swirling gray clouds formed a ring around the moon, blocking what minuscule light it provided. Sidon furrowed his brow in concern, flashes of bright white broke through the thick clouds. The center of the ring opened.

From the small hole, something emerged, descending rapidly from the heavens. Sidon couldn't comprehend what he saw, what fell seemed to be a shooting star. Casting away his common sense, Sidon followed the trajectory of the falling star.

Not far off the worn path was an old lake, long forgotten by most. Sidon saw just as the shooting star hit the surface of the water, sending tendrils of clear water into the sky. The water boils around the star, bubbling and steaming, until it all stops. Growing still.

From the center of the lake, a shining beacon of golden light rose from the depths. Sidon kneels beside the lake, squinting his eyes in an attempt to see clearer just where the star landed.

Ripping off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, he leaps into the frigid water.

Fighting against the water and lack of oxygen, Sidon swam forward. An orb of golden light shone brightly, sinking slowly to the bottom of the lake. Sidon kicks forward, hesitantly touching the light. He was startled when it felt soft, fleshy.

He retracted, before reaching forward again, an arm. Sidon panicked, his oxygen low and heart rate high. He grabbed the arm and swam to the surface, gulping air. Using one arm he swam to the edge, dragging the supposed star with him.

A man. It was a man, but with wings like a bird.

Sidon gasped, the man lay on his side, his wings wrapping around his form like a protective shell. Gently, Sidon pulled away the wings. The first thing he noticed were the cruel burns marring his back. He was dressed in white robes, with a dark blue undershirt, scorched.

Sidon gingerly rolls him onto his back. Earrings lined his lobes on both sides, colorful bracelets decorated his wrists and tightly wrapped around his head was a golden circlet, adorned with a diamond. His feet were bare and burnt, his leg twisted in an unnatural position.

Sidon grimaces, examining the winged man. The human leans forward, holding his ear above the angel's lips, hearing the subtle noise of his breath. Sidon takes his discarded jacket and wraps it around the shivering angel, he stands to quickly jog home.

~•~

Sidon gently lays the angel on a blanket, rolled out in front of the fireplace. He takes a moment to think, while soaking in his features.

He looked like an angel, not only by the garb and wings, but by the unearthly beauty. Sidon could only describe him as soft, his skin was smooth and clear of any blemish. His hair was silky, the color of straw. Long, incredibly dark eyelashes twitch minutely against the soft curve of his cheek.

Sidon takes his phone and dials the only person he thinks can help, his friend Bazz. "Hello?" Came the groggy reply, due to the late hour. Sidon assumed his friend was asleep. "Hey, I know it's late but I need to ask you a few questions." Sidon paces nervously as Bazz groans in annoyance. "Alright." After a few whispered grumbles and fumbling. Bazz asked, "what are your questions?"

"Okay, first off, how do you heal burns?" Sidon gently rolls the angel onto his stomach so he could see the burns clearly. "Did you get burned?" He asked.

Sidon sighs, debating whether or not to tell Bazz his dilemma. "No, I found someone on the trail today, he fell in the lake. He has burns and what looks to be a broken leg." Bazz gasps over the phone. "Are his clothes wet?" He asks. "Yes?" Bazz is silent for a moment.

"First of all, you need to remove his wet clothes. Then you need to explain the burn to me." Sidon clicks the phone onto speaker before examining his 'patient'. "I don't know how, I don't want to hurt his burns." Sidon worries. Bazz thinks for a moment. "You may have to cut the fabric." Sidon obeys and takes scissors. Mindful of his wings, he snips off the robes. Underneath was dark blue shorts and an undershirt. He removes the shirt, the burns were severe.

After direction from Bazz, Sidon was able to wrap the third degree burns. Gingerly, Sidon lifts the blonde to gently place him on the couch. He elevates the affected leg. He hangs up the phone and pulls a chair close to the couch.

His adrenaline rush waning, Sidon begins to consider the man before him. Was he really an angel? Is this a dream or hallucination? Maybe the wings were fake. He grabs the shoulder of the supposed angel, gently turning him to inspect his back. The wings seemed genuine, fused with his flesh like it was attached by bone. Sidon lays him back down, he reaches forward to brush golden fringe away from the angel's face.

~•~

Link's eyes flutter open, his body aches and his mind unclear. His blue eyes focus on a crackling fire. He examines his surroundings, a soft blanket was carefully draped over his mostly naked body. Although the room was dark, it was all too familiar.

Link's heart began to race along with his mind. _No no no!_ _Why has Hylia done this to me?_ Link was positive that he had perished in the fall, was fate cruel enough to allow Sidon to find him?

He breathed deeply, finding it excruciating due to his seemingly broken ribs. Link had to leave, searching through his clouded mind, he attempts to piece together the layout of the manor for a possible escape route.

The flick of a light switch down the hall catches his attention. Link closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep, which wasn't difficult; he was exhausted. Sidon enters the den, the fire still blazing and the man still dormant.

He kneels beside the couch, scanning over the supposed angel's features. "Who are you?" He whispers more to himself. Link's heart clenches, he knew he shouldn't feel hurt. How was Sidon supposed to know him? It still stung, after spending Sidon entire life by his side, comforting him. They shared the same scars, quite literally.

The angel bites back a squeak when he feels smooth fingers brush his cheek, sliding slowly upward to knead the earring between his fingers. Sidon retracts his hand, sighing. Link heard the subtle footsteps fade away. He missed the warmth.

Link chokes back a sob. Hylia was cruel, the pain was enough, now this? Longing for Sidon from a distance hurt enough, but with this closeness? Link could barely resist from screaming in agony.

A single tear escaped the shelter of his closed lids, rolling slowly down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking the story? I apologize for slow updates.


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but important anyway. Hope you enjoy. <3

Sidon stood in the doorway of the living room, considering the flaccid body on his couch. He watched as the slight form rose and fell with his breaths.

He zipped the front of his cotton hoodie, shoving keys into this pocket. He approached the still form of the angel, gingerly touching his shoulder. "I have to go okay? I'll be home soon." He explains to the unconscious blonde.

With great hesitation, Sidon leaves for work.

As soon as the the click of the lock is heard, Link opens his eyes, moist and unfocused. He makes the first attempt to move, his muscles screaming in refusal. After a great many tries, Link successfully sits up, leaning back against the couch, hissing through clenched teeth.

His spindly legs trembled, buckling as he tried to stand. He cries out, tears pricking against the corners of his eyes. His muscles sore and back scalded from the boiling lake water. Link chews the insides of his cheek, whimpering as his body screamed in protest of being moved. A constant stream of blood leaking from his nose and down the column of his neck.

The angel stands on his third try, choking back a sob as he used a nearby bookshelf for support. He scans the room, figuring the best route out is through the back door, there, he can leave and take the path into the woods.

With that plan in mind, Link stumbles through the living room, unused to the weight upon his legs or the aching all over his body. His stomach gurgled for an unknown reason, sending an unpleasant sensation to the back of his throat.

The heat boiled in his stomach, pushing against his throat like something trying to escape. His body heaved, his stomach tensing. Nothing came of it, although the sensation did not cease. The hot blood dripping onto the floor.

His blunt nails scratched against the marble countertop in the large kitchen. A few more steps, and he would leave, bareness be damned.

His stomach lurched, sending the angel crashing onto his bony knees, the cracked bone shooting pain through his leg. He wretched, the phlegm building behind his tongue. He trembled, sucking in wet, shaking breaths as he tried to right himself.

His heart leaped into his throat, only adding to the intense nausea, when he heard the front door creak open.

He could hear the gentle voice of the house tenant mumbling, chiding himself for forgetting something as important as his wallet.

When Sidon entered the living room, he froze. Noticing the empty couch and the trail of blood and feathers leading into the kitchen.

Panic thundered through his veins, his breath uneven as he considered his next course of action. Slowly, he follows the macabre trail. He swallows the lump in his throat when he spots it.

The angel was crumpled on the floor, bruised wings wrapped around the trembling form. Sidon's heart wrenches at the pitiful sound of quiet sobs. Low mumbling came from the angel, a tongue Sidon didn't recognize, holy and unintelligible to mortals.

He reaches forward, stopping before touching the folded wings, replacing his hand at his side. Sidon kneels beside him, clearing his throat before softly saying, "Hey, it's okay."

Link chokes on his sob, breathing heavily, the metallic taste of blood leaking into his heaving mouth and searing a trail down his throat.

"Can you understand me?" Sidon asks softly.

The immediate response was to not answer, to feign confusion. Link knew he would die without help, although that didn't seem too horrific. Then that sickening thought plagued Link's mind, if he were to die, where would he go?

He wouldn't be allowed back into the Sacred Realm unless he proved himself a just person in life, he would be sent to the Dark Realm no doubt.

There, he would be at the mercy of The Calamitous One, The Demon King, Demise. The idea terrified him, sending a cold shiver down his spine in the most unpleasant sensation.

Link finally relents, shivering as he nods his head slowly. Sidon breathes a sigh of relief, scooting closer. "Will you let me help you?" He whispers.

Link nods sadly. Sidon gently touches his shoulder, Link's body spasms and he whips his head around to look Sidon in the face for the first time since his fall.

Sidon stifles a gasp. The angel's eyes were the deepest, purest, most beautiful blue he has ever seen. They seemed to almost glow in the dim light of the house, however, they were glossy, soaked with tears and pain.

Sidon gingerly lifts the angel into his arms, Link bit back a sob, his body seizing in pain. The redhead carries Link into the bedroom, gently sitting him on the plush mattress. Link trembled, heaving breaths escaping his bruised lips.

Sidon swallows the lump in his throat. He gingerly touches Link's side, which jumps in reaction. "I need to change your bandages, is that okay?" Sidon whispers nervously.

Link had never felt so aware of his body, never felt so uncomfortable about bareness. He wanted to curl in on himself, hide his chest and stomach behind his wings. Link crossed his arms over his naked chest and shivered. He nodded however, knowing he couldn't do it by himself.

Sidon nods. "Okay. Everything is going to be okay, I got you." He reassures, slowly unwrapped Link's bandages. He cringes at the burns across his skin. Link's chest jumps as he choked on a sob. Sidon looks up at the damaged face of the lovely angel.

"Everything is alright. What's your name?" He whispers as he wraps fresh bandages around the slender chest. Link feared to speak, simply because his throat seized. Link knew Sidon knew his name, he just wasn't aware of it, somewhere deep in the subconscious mind, he knew the name of his angel.

Link stares into Sidon's eyes. Deep blue colliding with powerful gold. Everything was quiet, the only sounds coming from the ticking clock and labored breathing from Link. As they sat there, Link could count the many freckles decorating Sidon's brown skin. His deep, silky scarlet hair flowed down his shoulders like an elegant waterfall over the plateau of his shoulders.

The air around them seemed to whisper.

Sidon tilts his head slightly, he raised his hand as if about to touch Link's face, but stopping to place the hand on the mattress. "Link?" He whispered, never breaking eye contact.

Link's face was graced with a phantom smile. Hearing Sidon speak his name, a mortal far more beautiful than any angel or even goddess Link has ever seen. His soul flows with the most radiant purity. How easily and smoothly it passed his tongue, learned and proper, syrupy and graceful. Link's chest swelled.

Link nodded to which Sidon flashes a heart stopping smile. "What a lovely name. I am Sidon."

"I wish to speak to you more, but you need rest." Sidon placed a hand behind Link's back, gently guiding him into a comfortable position before draping the duvet over his pretty frame.

Link's vision slowly closed off, his body relaxing into the cool sheets. It may have been an illusion, or perhaps wishful thinking, but Link could have sworn.

He could have sworn he felt a hand brush through his hair.


	5. Macaroni and Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon gives Link a meal. Link is into romances I guess.

Sidon flicked off the light, leaving Link alone in the bedroom.

While cleaning the mess Link left behind, his curiosity piqued. Taking one of the feathers from the floor, he inspects the details.

The feather was a pure white, with very subtle, very intricate golden detailing along the barbs. The barbs felt soft, not unlike hair, very long and smooth. The center quill was clear and seemed hollow.

He places the feather on the counter and continues his work.

Sidon leans against the doorframe leading into his bedroom. Link whines in his sleep, burying his face in the pillow. His wings flutter, knocking the blanket onto the floor.

Sidon tilts his head, startled once the angel screeches in his sleep, his body convulsed against the sheets. Sidon ran over to him and gently touched his shoulders. "Wake up!" He commanded. 

Link startled awake, breathing raggedly as his vision came into focus. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks, his precious blue eyes wide and afraid.

"Shh, you're alright." The man soothed, rubbing a large hand over Link's trembling back, careful of his wings.

Link closed his eyes for a moment, muttering in his holy tongue. When his sapphire gaze revealed itself, it hesitantly moved to the human seated next to him.

Link sat still, his next course of action was in question. What was he to do? Should he try to escape again or let Sidon help? Would he be able to bear the heartbreak again? He wasn't sure, only that it was difficult to be away from the mortal. His soul was  _warm,_ brimming with love and compassion.

Link bit his chapped lip gently, his mind racing. Before he could think any longer, Sidon spoke up.

"I'm afraid to ask this while you are still recovering, but I must know, are you really an angel?" He asks, bashfully. He wrings his hands, anxiety playing into his features.

Link slowly sucks in a long breath, releasing it even slower. He questioned if he should use his voice, so instead he nodded. Sidon furrows his brows, looking into his lap in thought.

"Why are you here? Y'know....in this world?" Sidon stammers, losing his usually eloquent speech.

Link swallows a sob, sighing in an attempt to belay his crying. "I-" he started, stopping to clear his throat. "Exile." Was all he managed.

Sidon was taken aback, humming in disbelief. This angel seemed innocent enough, surely he wasn't exiled for a heinous crime? Surely not......murder? Sidon began to question himself.

"Why?" Sidon blurted, his tongue outrunning his head. Link scratches the back of his skull, closing his eyes in thought. He just shook his head.

Attempting to change the subject, Sidon coughs. "Are.....you.....uh...hungry?" Link furrows his eyebrows. He's heard of this feeling but has never experienced it himself. Angels didn't require sustenance other than spiritual food, which was acquired through prayer and other deeds that benefited the goddess.

As if on cue, an unpleasant rumble came from his abdomen. Startled, the angel touched his bare stomach, tilting his head. "Sure sounds like it." Sidon comments.

"Stay here." Sidon requests, standing from the bed. He enters the kitchen to cook something simple, all he could find was macaroni and cheese.

After preparing the gooey meal, he enters the bedroom to see the angel mesmerized. He held the television remote, closely examining the buttons. He tentatively pushes a button and yelps as the TV buzzed to life.

Sidon suppressed a giggle as the angel curiously tilts his head at the television. A movie was playing. A man and a woman stood in the early morning sun.

_"If your feelings are still what they were from last April, tell me so at once."_

_The man hesitates, "My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever."_

_There is a moment of silence, the man steps marginally closer to the woman, wrapped tightly in a coat._

_"If, however, your feelings have changed, I would have to tell you. You have bewitched me, body and soul and I love.....I love.....I love you." The man chokes on his words. "I never wish to be parted from you this day on."_

"Nice movie?" Sidon asks playfully. Link squeaks, dropping the remote on the duvet and blushing furiously. "I-I-" he choked.

Sidon chuckles and sits on the bed beside the angel. "Don't worry, it's a pretty good movie but that's the ending." He comments to the flustered blond.

Link wordlessly nods. "Here." Sidon holds out the bowl, Link stares at it for a moment, trembling hands slowly reaching forward to grip the bowl.

He nervously glances toward the mortal, he waited patiently, tugging on a few strands of his scarlet hair.

Link stabs a forkful of noodles and tentatively eats the serving.

He stills.

Link's feathers ruffled, his eyes wide as the heavenly taste invades his tongue. The gooey cheese with a hint of nuttiness, the warm noodles, the completely new experience.

Sidon couldn't contain his laughter as the angel shoveled the meal into his mouth, humming happily. His wings smacked together, as if they were clapping at the tips.

It was a little cumbersome, dealing with his wings on the bed. Link could barely notice with the warmth filling his stomach.

Sidon chuckled. "You've never had mac and cheese?" He asks incredulously. Link swallows, shyly turning to Sidon, he had almost forgotten his presence,  _almost_.

He slowly shook his head. "What do angels eat?" Sidon asked. Link shook his head. "You don't?" Sidon wondered, which Link confirmed.

There was still that question, itching in the back of Sidon's mind like a pest. What did Link do to get exiled?

The entire situation was beyond explanation, an angel? An angel of Hylia sitting in his bed eating mac and cheese. His golden gaze was focused on the layers of feathers that hung from the angels wings. He noticed blotches of singed hair, along with purple bruises.

Even though the situation was baffling, leaving Sidon a confused mess, he did enjoy the company, although Link wasn't the best conversationalist.

Link sets the empty bowl in his lap and releases a soft breath. "Thank you." He mumbles lowly, his feathers rippling lightly.

Sidon takes the bowl, setting it on the bedside table. "So...you're really an angel." He says again, not really a question. It's all so overwhelming. "Does that mean.....that the goddess and the demon king are also real?"

Link flinches at the name. It's horrifically dangerous to verbally refer to the demon king, it's as if you're summoning him. Link nods, wishing he could just fly away.

"C-Can you see other angels?" Sidon inquires, scooting closer to the blonde. Link nods, swallowing heavily.

"Can you see mine?" Link whips his head around to Sidon, the mortal gulps, unprepared for the intensity of the angel's blue eyes. Those eyes seemed to pierce into his soul, frightening him, almost terrified.

"W-Well you see. We've a-always been told that we have o-our own angels. I'm s-sorry if I-"

Link relents his glare, sighing deeply before clearing his throat, making Sidon stop his babbling. "Yes that's true." Link begins, leaning on the headboard, wings tucked to his back, spilling over the edge of the mattress.

Sidon nods, looking at his lap. "So, you can see mine?"

Link bites his lip, pulling a straight face as he answers slowly, "yes. But that's all I can say." Sidon nods again, his brows twitched together in deep thought.

"Alright, you can't tell me why you fell, but can you tell me why you fell here?" Link gazes out the window, "She hoped I would drown in that lake."

Sidon's throat went dry at the deep growl in Link's voice which was mellow until now. "She?"

Link grips the blanket in a tight fist, red hot anger searing through his veins.

"That damned Goddess."


	6. Hot Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is a punny guy. At least Sidon finds it amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I had two chapters in a row named after food.

Sidon twirled the feather between his fingers, contemplating the angel's words. Link had fallen asleep soon after his outburst. Sidon glanced at his bookshelf, placing the feather gently in his pocket before approaching the shelves.

He hesitantly reached to pull out a thick book, weathered with age and use. The leather cover was dusty, decorated with faded golden print and intricate designs. Sidon recalled the book from his early childhood, his mother would often read from the parchment pages, torn around the edges.

The contents told stories of angels and demons, devils and gods. Sidon remembers being enthralled by the stories, which he assumed was fantasy until now. He flipped open the book with considerate carefulness, skimming the text.

On one of the pages, he sees an illustration of an angel, sword poised to strike and wings spread in flight. The story was one of a particular type of angel, a guardian angel. It went on to say that mortals were blessed their own angel by the goddess.

These angels were gifted with holy powers, used to care for their humans. But their magic was also used to fight against demons who tried to seduce mortals into sin.

Sidon tears his gaze away from the old book when he hears light footsteps against the wooden floorboards.

Link stood in the living room, his wings wrapped tightly around his shoulders as his body shivered. He wore the tank top he was found in, his arms exposed to the chilled air of the drafty house.

Sidon sets the book on the coffee table and approaches Link. "Are you cold?" He asks. Link nods gently, avoiding eye contact.

Sidon takes the blanket draped over the back of the couch and wraps it around Link's shoulders. Gently guiding Link to the couch, Sidon urges him to sit.

Link considered this for a moment, his feathers ruffling under the heavy fabric of the blanket. He decides to spread his wings minutely, pressing them flat against the back of the couch and relaxing into the cushions.

Link watches closely as Sidon pads into the kitchen, leaving him alone. He sighs and eyes the book laying on the table in front of him. He grips the fragile book and gently opens it to a random page.

The first thing he sees is an illustration of Hylia, perched atop a throne of clouds, a sword in her hand. The depiction was fairly accurate save for a few minor details.

Link read the story of the first Great War against the demon king. He furrowed his brow, it had neglected a major event during the war. He was shaken from his thoughts by a weight pushing on the cushion next to him.

Sidon sat with a mug in his hand, his head tilted cutely in confusion. "Is everything alright? Don't mind the book, it's just a bunch of fairy tales."

Link glances at Sidon through his bangs. He shook his head. "A lot of it's right. But Hylia wasn't the one who raised Skyloft, that was the first Legendary Hero."

Link set the book down and turned to face the mortal next to him, who was startled by Link's statement. That was the most he's uttered since Sidon brought him home.

Sidon coughs into his fist and reaches for the mug he had placed on the table. "Careful, it's hot." He warned as Link gripped the heated ceramic.

Link gazed into the cup, it's contents were dark, slightly brown with a lemon wedge floating on top. Link sniffs the liquid. "Tea?" He mumbles. Sidon nods.

Link always found it strange how humans found leaves and decided to boil it, soon to become one of the most popular beverages around. He never saw leaves as appetizing but he held an open mind.

Link blew gently, the steam wafting from the cup swirled and danced. He took a tentative sip and sighed as the smooth liquid soothes his throat.

Link glances to Sidon, who sat with anticipation for Link's opinion. Link smiles thinly. "Good." He murmurs.

Sidon scratches the back of his head. "Oh! Wonderful. Tea is usually served to people who have a cold. But I figured it would help you anyway." He admits, leaning back into the couch, far enough to not touch Link's wings.

"Listen," Sidon begins, shifting to face Link more directly. The angel takes another sip and prepares himself for the flood of questions he knows is coming.

"So, you can't tell me why you fell?" Sidon asks. Link nods and averts his gaze.

"Did you kill somebody?" He asks. Link almost spits out his tea. He hurriedly shakes his head with wide eyes.

Sidon's shoulders seem to slump in relief. "Oh thank the goddess." He mumbles. Link grimaces slightly but shakes it off quickly.

"What kind of an angel are you?" Sidon questions, leaning forward in fascination. Link contemplates his answer for a moment, if he was truthful, the next question would most likely be about his mortal, a topic Link was attempting to avoid.

He could try to write it off, perhaps hide it with humor. He never was savvy with humor, mostly torturing his fellow guardians with a horrible pun of some sort. Link bites his lip momentarily before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"The heavenly kind."

Sidon was silent for a moment before grinning in a mix of confusion and amusement. "What was that?" Sidon laughed. Link bit his lip.

"Sorry, I was winging it."

Sidon threw his head backward as he chortled. Link stared at his feet as Sidon attempted to regain composure.

Sidon inhaled air shakily, gripping Link's shoulder in a tight grip. "I wouldn't have pegged you as the joking type." Sidon commented, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

Link shrugs against Sidon's warm hand, pleased with the result of his poor joke. The last of the tension eased from Link's body. Maybe, maybe it'll all be okay.

Sidon sighed and slumped against the couch, still grinning as the remnants of his laughter shook his chest. Link glanced at Sidon's face.

A heart stopping smile pulls at his full lips, his eyes lightly shut, head tilted backward as the dim light of the fireplace cast an orange glow upon Sidon's cinnamon skin.

A golden eye slowly revealed itself to Link, causing the angel to startle slightly, his feathers ruffling from his flustered state.

Sidon chuckles, sitting up and leaning his elbows on the knees, holding his chin with his intertwined fingers.

"You're a funny guy." He quips, winking quickly at the flustered angel.

Link blushes lightly and scratches at his knee, he finds a small blotch of dried dirt caked to the skin of his knee. He figured it must have come from the wet soil surrounding the lake.

Sidon most have noticed his discovery as he questioned from next to Link, "Would you like me to draw you a bath? I cleaned your wounds but I wasn't very thorough with the rest of your body."

Link's cheeks burned at that, causing Sidon to stutter slightly. "I-I'll be back." He practically flew off the couch and disappeared into the hallway.

Link shook his head, holding his burning cheeks between his tea warmed palms. His ears twitch at the sound of water running down the hall.

He should leave.

Link glances around the room, chewing his lip as he examined the living room. Link knew he should leave, escape while Sidon was away, but..

There was that small, selfish little voice in his head. The one that whispered to him, told him to stay, to chase what you truly desire and not shy away.

The voice was adamant, yet quiet. Link shifted in his seat. Should he pursue this? Is this something worth chasing?

Yes, of course it was. Link knew that from the beginning, he knew this is what he wanted. He fell from heaven for this man.

He fell in love with this man.

Link closed his eyes and rested a hand upon his thundering heart. Perhaps, he will not run, hide, fly away until he's nothing but a memory. Perhaps, maybe, he will finally have the chance to achieve happiness.

If only Sidon felt the same.

"Ready?" Sidon asks, startling Link from his thoughts.

The man stood in the hallway, lean and muscular body leaning against the wall. He had a small smile on his face, one that was comforting as well as slightly bashful.

Link nodded and used his wings to push off the couch and into a standing position. Sidon chuckles, covering his mouth with a hand. Link pouts and nudges Sidon's shoulder with his own as he passes.

Sidon laughs out of surprise and nudges Link back with more force, almost causing the angel to trip. Link frowns and shoves Sidon. "Don't laugh at me!" He whines, sticking out his lips in a pout.

Sidon covers his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his obvious amusement. "Alright little guy." He quips. Link gasps and crosses his arms.

Sidon grins and takes Link's bicep, guiding him toward the bathroom.

Once there, Sidon points to the large tub full of steaming water and pink bubbles. "There is a towel there, and a soap bar." He informs, showing Link each object.

"I'll let you get to it. Holler if you need me I guess." Link smiles up at a bashful Sidon, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you." Link says, giving his free arm a light squeeze.

Sidon clears his throat, stepping out of the bathroom. "Don't mention it."

As Link sat in the hot water, he thought to himself.

Yes, this was something he would not let slip away. He would take this golden opportunity and seize the happiness his heart craved.

If he were to fail, at least he had tried. But Link hoped that Sidon would reciprocate his feelings, maybe Sidon could learn to love him in return. Link couldn't know, all he knew was that he was ready to try.


	7. A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds Sidon in a dangerous position. His guardian instincts take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy chapter with dark themes. Reader discretion advised.

It was a low rumble that wakes Link in the middle of the night. His azure eyes slowly open to the darkened living room. The rain outside tapped lightly against the frost covered window.

Link shifted his position to ease the strain in his wings, which were pressed uncomfortably against the back of the couch. A chill ran through the room, causing goosebumps to erupt throughout his skin.

Link's ears twitched, something was wrong. The house had a dark energy, a weight pressing against Link's chest. Link shakily stood up, his knees weak. The smell of sulfur and rot wafted into the living room, burning Link's nostrils. Link followed the scent, discovering the source was Sidon's bathroom.

Link pressed his ear against the cold wood of the bathroom door. A deep voice could be heard, rumbling lowly, "Tenebrae devorabit vos...Tenebrae devorabit vos.."

A shiver ran down Link's spine, the magic laced into the voice was malevolent. It was a demon, the aura pushing against Link's was thoroughly evil.

He knows he shouldn't barge in but that was far back in his mind at this point. He threw open the door with no further hesitation.

Sidon was leaning over the sink, a blade poised over his neck, a clawed hand guiding his. The demon was tall, black and few other defining features. It was a black mass, like tar. Dripping, shifting, growling. Two horns protruded from the demon's jaw, like a beast.

The demon whispered darkly into Sidon's ear. Sidon's face was somber, his eyes sunken in as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sidon choked a sob pressing the metal against the fragile skin of his neck. "Tenebrae Devorabit vos." The demon whispered again.

Link raised his hand, light emanating from his palm. "Stop!" he commanded. The demon screeched releasing Sidon's hand, dropping the blade. Sidon gasped loudly, holding his chest.

The demon screeches again, Sidon turns to it and screams, as if seeing it for the first time. He falls backward onto the tile floor, his eyes wide and teary with terror. Link sends another blast of light toward the demon. "Oiad olpirt ol Hylia oiad!"

The demon roars, launching itself forward toward Link, pinning the angel to the wooden floor in the hallway. "Hylia is weak." it rasped, pitch black saliva leaking from its beast-like mouth, dripping onto Link's face, burning the skin.

Link glared at the demon, its calamitous aura ate away at Link, his already dwindling power weakening. That fiend tried to take away Sidon's life, tried to drag him into the claws of the Demon King. Link's vision goes red.

"OIAD LOAGAETH DARSAR OL OBELISONG!"  Link bellows, casting the demon back into the evil realm with a blast of light. Link's body trembles, all the strength in his limbs fading. He sighs shakily, holding his chest.

Sidon was curled on the floor, sobbing. His back shook, breath hiccuping. Link crawls over to him. "Sidon?" He whispers with great trepidation.

He places a gentle hand on Sidon's heaving back. Sidon jumped, removing the hands from his face, his beautiful golden eyes bloodshot. "Link? W-What was that?" He gasped, his voice so incredibly broken, it made Link's heart ache.

"Shh." Link soothes, scooting closer to rub circles into Sidon's back. Sidon choked out a sob, launching himself forward to cling helplessly on Link's robe.

Link held him by the back of the head tightly, like he has done for most of Sidon's life. Link squeezes hard, pressing his lips to Sidon's hair. "Shhhh. I'll protect you." Sidon hiccups, his cheek pressed tightly against Link's sternum.

Link continues to stroke Sidon's hair, looking around as if that'll give him an answer. He finally decides he needs to move them out of the bathroom. Link leans down and whispers into Sidon's ear. "Sidon, we need to move. Can you stand?"

After a moment of quiet sobs, Sidon nods, stumbling to his feet.

Sidon leans heavily on the angel, holding his face as he cries. Link lays him on his bed, holding his face between his palms. "I'm so sorry." Link whispers, pressing his forehead against Sidon's. "I'm so sorry."

Link begins to hum the healing song. Gold light leaking out of his finger tips and into Sidon's damp skin. Sidon hiccups, pushing back against Link. "H-How do you know that song?" He whispers.

"Shhhh." Link responds, humming until Sidon was on the brink of sleep. Link pulls back slowly, wiping the tear tracks off Sidon's cheeks. He moves to stand but is immediately captured by a strong hand. Link is pulled back by the forearm, Sidon's eyes wide with terror. His voice trembles pitifully when he pleads, "Don't go. Please. I-I'm scared."

Link nods in understand, using Sidon's grip on his arm to make him sit up. Link then sits next to him, wrapping him tightly in his arms, then his wings.

Sidon buries his nose in Link's sternum, whimpering against his robe. "What was that?" He asks again. Link shakes his head. "I'll tell you in the morning. Sleep."

Sidon goes quiet, eventually falling asleep. Guilt ate away at Link's stomach, churning and boiling. It was his fault. The moment Sidon found him in the lake he was exposed to celestial beings. Now he could see what Link could, including demons.

The manifestation of Sidon's emotions, his actual inner demons. Now he could see it, hear it. As a mortal, it must have been overwhelming. The poor thing, he was terrified and it was Link's fault. Link pet distractedly at Sidon's hair. Didn't Hylia strip away his power? Then how did he fight against the demon?

Link furrows his brow in silent confusion. Why has he been able to use his power? Had Hylia forgotten? Unlikely. But, Sidon didn't have anyone to protect him now, not in the traditional way at least. There wasn't another angel that was able to take Link's place so maybe Hylia let him have his power just for the safety of Sidon?

That was the only conclusion Link was awake enough to reach. Something in the back of his head predicts a visit fairly soon. Besides, if he still has his powers, the house needs to be sealed as soon as possible. That demon was intelligent enough to remember, the most likely case is that the demon already reported the incident to its Master.

If that is so, something has to be done. Link couldn't place seals powerful enough to ward out the Demon King himself, but at least lesser evils will be.

Link decides to set aside all that for now, the most important thing is Sidon. Link pulls the redhead closer, closing his eyes. Normally, he would be ecstatic with this position, but given the circumstances. It was more bitter than sweet. Link drifts into a restless sleep.

*******

When Sidon wakes the following morning, he finds himself very comfortable. He creaks open an eyes and is met with a face full of cotton. Its then he realizes he's clinging to Link. Thankfully the angel was still asleep. What happened? He looks around. Large wings wrapped around him like a sleeping bag.

Sidon notes that the wings didn't poke like he would have imagined. They are actually quite soft! He slowly reaches a hand out to stroke the edge of the wing, feeling the bone beneath his feathers. When he turns his head back to Link's he blushes hard. The angel stares at him with intense blue eyes, goosebumps covering his skin.

Sidon clears his throat awkwardly, scooting back and away from Link's hold. He rolls over to face Link, curling in his lips and waits. Link sighs forlornly.

"I bet you want to talk about last night." Link guesses, sitting up and scratching the back of his head, finger combing the tangles from his scalp. Sidon nods. The entire situation was terrifying, beyond comprehension. He has millions of questions yet doesn't know what to ask. Despite the horrific demon he had witnessed, he slept without trouble. He actually feels rested.

Link sits cross legged on the bed, retracting his wings to press flush against his back and over the side of the bed. "I am an angel. When you first saw me, touched me, I essentially opened your eyes to the supernatural."

"Then it heightened when you saw my magic. Now, you can see what I see." Link explained best he could, without exposing  _too_  much. Sidon stares for a moment, rubbing both hands against his face roughly.

"I am so sorry." Link whimpers, tears of guilt prickling at the corners of his eyes. Sidon looks over his hands toward the angel. "It's all my fault and I'm so sorry. If you want, I'll leave."

Sidon shakes his head quickly. "No, you don't need to leave. I was just scared." Sidon says, sitting up and stretching. "I'm just sorry you had to see me like that."

Link gives Sidon a look of empathy. He knows. Of course he knows. Every pain inflicted on himself effected Link. He never had the chance to physically stop it before.

Link places a bold hand (if not for the fact they had practically cuddled all night) on Sidon's shoulder. "I understand. I know you don't think I do, but I do."

A crumpled form of a smile appeared on Sidon's face. "Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a lot of exposition. The next chapter will be more eventful.


End file.
